


Eeveeloution Squad

by Unisparkle05



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Siblings, Romantic Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: In a universe where Pokemon and Humans are alike lives Flareon "Flare"  with her sisters Vaporeon "Ocean", Espeon "Essence", Sylveon "Aphrodite", Glaceon "Glacy", Leafeon "Meadow" and Eevee "Evie" and Her brothers Jolteon "Thunder" and Umbreon "Midnight" as well as their adoptive mother Xerneas in a cave hidden away from the rest of the world. The siblings spend their days training and exploring the forests surrounding their clearing until one day when an evil organization called Team Rocket kidnaps Xerneas. The siblings determined to save their adoptive mother and stop Team Rocket set off on an epic journey. Along the way they meet new friends and make a few enemies. But as time runs out to save their mother, the siblings must count on their friends and most importantly each other to save the day.
Relationships: Blacky | Umbreon & Eievui | Eevee, Blacky | Umbreon & Eifie | Espeon, Eievui | Eevee & Leafia | Leafeon, Eievui | Eevee & Nymphia | Sylveon, Nymphia | Sylveon & Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: A Fiery Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my... Uh... Is this technically an AU or.. Or not? Anyway, this story was inspired by Dollightful's eeveeloution doll series, i'd recommend checking it out. Not only does it give literally the sweetest youtuber in the entire world more well deserved views, it'll also help you visualize the characters better since they have the same appearances as the dolls. Matter of fact i'll leave links right underneath this:
> 
> https://youtu.be/TQj-1iVQ2ro (Sylveon)
> 
> https://youtu.be/Iz-zdLR9DzU (Eevee)
> 
> https://youtu.be/DC0D5ad2NXI (Leafeon)
> 
> https://youtu.be/4Ss9lvlHjc0 (Umbreon)
> 
> https://youtu.be/Fbv-jKxS2xE (Vaporeon)
> 
> https://youtu.be/siVhLpQ2fRE (Espeon)
> 
> https://youtu.be/52HblTHwdFY (Jolteon)
> 
> https://youtu.be/hf3ziDOGNXo (Glaceon)
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZY7WviNWNc4 (Flareon)
> 
> And if you don't feel like sitting through all those videos (although i highly recommend it. Like i said, it not only gives a literal angel on earth more views, it also helps visualize the dolls better) here's the overview video:
> 
> https://youtu.be/okWQkns2KfI
> 
> Quick disclaimer, as i'm sure all of you have probably realised by now, this story is completely different from the normal Pokemon universe. For one thing, all of the pokemon are humans. It's also full of headcanons, mostly because i and a bunch of other commenters on Dollightful's eeveeloution videos were coming up with headcanons and ideas for how all the dolls were like which was coincidentally how this story was born!!!
> 
> So i hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment any questions about this AU.

It was a warm sunny day. The sun was shining and the grass was a beautiful bright green. Flareon inhaled the fresh summer air as she stretched.

"Ah, Smell the fresh summer air!" She said, taking in a deep breath. Eevee tried copying her big sister and also took a deep breath.

"Ah, Ah, Ahchoo!" She sneezed. "Yeah my allergies smell it too." Leafeon just shrugged.

"Lighten up Eves, it's just the pollen." She said inhaling deeply.

"Said the grass Pokemon." Glaceon said, chuckling under her breath. Glaceon was seated underneath an oak tree to shield herself from the sun. The sun was bright today, a bit too bright for her taste. Jolteon was standing next to her preparing to spar with Flareon.

"Sis, hold my sword." He said, handing his sword to Glaceon. He walked onto the field and stared dramatically at Flareon.

"Really, Dude?" Flareon asked, lifing her eyebrow at her brother.

"Shut up and fight me, Flare!" Jolteon shouted. Or are you too chicken?

"Ooh!" Eevee said, covering her mouth.

"Someone get some ice for Flare because that was a sick burn!" Glaceon yelled from her spot underneath the oak tree.

"I don't think ice will help that burn, Glacy." Leafeon said.

"I don't even think a burn heal will do anything." Espeon chimed in. Jolteon then proceeded to do the chicken dance while making clucking noises. Eevee, Glacy, Leafeon, Sylveon, Espeon and Umbreon all burst out laughing. Vaporeon who was swimming in a stream nearby tried her best to stiffle her laughter. Flare's cheeks turned bright red, well as red as they could.

She turned toward her brother and cracked her knuckles.

"I am going to make you eat those words, Thunder!" She said, threateningly. Eevee and the others immediately stopped laughing. They all knew that it wouldn't end well for Thunder. Not after he had mocked Flare the way he did. Thunder gulped. He had really messed up, he had never seen his twin sister so angry before. He quickly looked over to his other twin sister Vaporeon for help.

"Sorry bro, you made your bed now you gotta sleep in it." She said with a look of sympathy on her face.

"More like his grave!" Eevee shouted.

"Not now, Evie," Espeon said. "But yes that is entirely accurate." Flare circled her brother a few times. Thunder began mentally counting the seconds he had to live before Flare finished him.

 _At least I lived a life of no regrets._ He thought. _You know, except for insulting Flare._ Flare sucked in a big breath and then shot out a blast of fire from her mouth. Thunder quickly dodged it, the blast barely missing his cape. He quickly fired a charge beam at his sister, who dodged it. Thunder sprung to his feet and took off as fast as he could. Flare fired another flame thrower at her brother who dodged it again.

Thunder ducked and dodged as best as he could. Flare had gotten much quicker over the years but he was still the fastest. He fired a Thunder Bolt at Flare who couldn't dodge it in time.

"Glacy, my sword!" Thunder yelled toward his sister, holding out his hand. Glacy stood up, grabbed Thunder's sword and chucked it as far as she could towards him without leaving the shade. Thunder caught it and pulled his sword out of it's scabbard before pointing it at his sister.

"Oh, you're in trouble now!" He said, confidently.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that!" Flare retorted back. Thunder charged at his sister and swung his sword at her. Flare managed to move out of his way. She did a backflip and grabbed a pecan branch and swung it at her brother. Flare and Thunder had a fierce sword battle ( well a fierce sword - branch battle) as they both tried to knock the others weapon from their hand.

Thunder charged forward and swung at his sister who rolled out of his way. Thunder stumbled forward and quickly tried to regain his footing. He turned around as Flare brought the Pecan branch down on his head. Thunder fell to the ground, dizzy and disoriented. Flare quickly sucked in another deep breath and fired another blast of fire at her brother. Thunder quickly tried to dodge but was too dizzy to stand. He got hit by the fire blast and flew right into a tree.

He coughed. Thunder was now charred and dirty. His pride was as bruised as his back.

"Ow!" He said. Leafeon, Evie, Espeon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Glacy and Sylveon all hurried over to him.

"Thunder, are you all right?" Sylveon asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm not." Thunder said, weakly. He turned toward Leafeon.

"Meadow, I want you to have my rock collection." He said.

"Evie, you get my candy collection." He said to Evie.

"Midnight, you can have my favorite cape, it's a little charred but it will bring you good luck." Thunder said to Umbreon.

"Essence, you get my bug collection. I know how much you loved my beetle colony." He said to Espeon.

"Glacy, you can have my sword." Thunder said to Glacy.

"Ocean, you can have my tadpole tank." He said to Vaporeon.

"Aphrodite, you get my gem collection." Thunder said to Sylveon.

"And finally Flare, you get my favorite sea shell. Xerneas gets my favorite gold nugget." He said to Flare.

"Dude, you're not dying." Flare said.

"How dare you!" Thunder gasped dramatically. Flare rolled her eyes and sprayed her overly dramatic brother with a super potion. Thunder blinked as the scratches began to vanish.

"Oh." He said, embarrassed. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"No offense bro, but you practically got torched while wearing your quote unquote "lucky" cape, I don't think I want it." Midnight said, making sure to put air quotes as he said the word lucky.

"Technically, I said it's my favorite cape." Thunder said.

"Yeah and then you said it will bring you good luck." Evie pointed out.

"True." Thunder said.

"So do I still get that rock collection?" Meadow asked, hopefully.

"Ha Ha ha, no." Thunder said. Meadow's tail drooped. She had really been looking forward to getting Thunder's rock collection.

"Well no matter, Evie, Glacy and I can go out and look for some rocks." Meadow said as she walked over to a big rock where she and her siblings had set down their stuff . She grabbed a basket that had been woven from oak bark and leaves and started off towards the forest.

"Hey wait for me!" Evie yelled as she grabbed a small brown drawstring bag that contained her everstone. She ran after Meadow.

"Come on Glacy!" Evie yelled.

Glacy sighed. She stood up from where she had been kneeling to check on Thunder and walked over to the rock and grabbed a small glittery ice blue bag and shoved her book inside. She then slung the bag over her shoulders and started off after her sisters who were already well ahead. Aphrodite yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap." She said as she headed inside. Midnight got up also.

"Well, I guess i could sketch a little." He said as he picked up his drawing pad and pencil and headed inside.

"Oh I should probably get dinner started. Meadow, Evie and Glacy will be hungry when they come back from rock collecting. Not to mention that Aphrodite is gonna want to eat when she gets up." Essence said as she headed indoors.

"I'll help you." Flare said as she stood up. She brushed off her skirt and turned to Thunder.

"You wanna help?" She asked.

"In a minute, I'm gonna go take care of these burns first." He said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Flare said.

"Nah, it's okay, I shouldn't have insulted you like that." He said. Thunder headed indoors, toting his sword with him.

"I'm just gonna swim a few more laps, call me when dinner's ready?" Ocean asked.

"Of course, swim to your heart's content." Flare said.

"Will do!" Ocean yelled over her shoulder as she ran back to the stream.

"Oh, looks like Glacy forgot her coat and hat again." Flare said. She picked up Glacy's hat and coat walked indoors to help Essence with dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Dinner with family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter. Once again, here is another link to another one of Dollightful's Pokemon doll videos:
> 
> https://youtu.be/v8w3_FndHjo (Xerneas Pt. 1)
> 
> https://youtu.be/01mMQiP0kG8 (Xerneas Pt. 2)
> 
> There's two of them this time since Xerneas was a huge project that Dollightful did. (I actually really like the doll, it's so pretty). Once again, i highly recommend watching it before reading this chapter, it'll help you visualize Xerneas better.

"I need some spice, Flare." Essence said, as she cut up some vegetables.

"Okay, here!" Flare said as she passed a jar of spice towards Essence. Flare and Essence were making stew for dinner. It was something that everyone could agree on so they ate stew often. The kitchen inside the cave was fairly small, just big enough for two Pokemon to fit in. Essence was washing and chopping the vegetables while Flare was preparing the broth.

The two sisters enjoyed each other's company and didn't mind cooking dinner for their family so they were practically the designated cooks of the house. They often tried to get the family to try new recipes that they had found in a cookbook. Sometimes they liked the new food and sometimes they didn't. Essence had just finished chopping the vegetables and moved on to the meat. 

Flare brought a pot over to the stove and drew in a deep breath before using flame thrower on the pot. She then poured water into the hot pot. 

"Um, Essence do you have any salt over there?" Flare asked.

"Yep!" Essence said.

"Great, can you hand it over to me?" "Some pepper too." Flare said.

"Here you go!" Essence said as she levitated some salt and pepper towards her sister.

"Thanks!" Flare said as she grabbed the salt and pepper out of the air. She sprinkled the salt and pepper into the water. Essence was seasoning the meat for the stew. The meat for stew was mutton, since they had had beef stew the other night. 

"Hey, Es. You can start passing the vegetables over, I think the water's ready." Flare said.

"Okay." Essence said as she put the vegetables on a plate and then levitated it over to Flare. Flare began tossing the vegetables in while Essence started chopping the meat. 

"Okay, meat's ready!" Essence said as she brought the meat over to the pot. She scrapped the meat into the pot. 

"So in an hour we can take the stew off the stove and serve dinner." Essence said.

"Okay." Flare responded. Essence went off to the living room to read a book. Flare decided to take care of some of the chores. Normally everyone would pitch in, but Meadow, Glacy and Evie were out looking for rocks, Thunder was treating his burns, Aphrodite was sleeping and Midnight was busy sketching. Essence had just helped cook dinner so Flare decided to let her have a break. She at least wanted to get the cave somewhat decent before Xerneas got back. 

So Flare went to work. She tidied up the kitchen and went to the living room to see how bad it was. Essence was sitting on the couch reading a book about stars while Midnight was on the floor sketching the moon. The living room was big and sunken in with a u shaped couch in the middle. It had a light yellow rug and in front of it was a small brick fire place. 

"Okay, the living room doesn't look so bad". Flare said to herself. "I'll just put some books away." She collected a few books and began putting them back on the bookshelf. It was a fairly small bookshelf carved into the wall of the living room. It was just big enough to hold all the books the family owned. After tidying up the living room, Flare went into Aphrodite's room to check on her. Aphrodite was fast asleep, her pink pixie cut even messier than it was before. 

"I'll wake her up when it's dinner time." Flare said to herself as she covered her younger sister with a pink blanket. Flare exited Aphrodite's room to check on Thunder. Thunder was sitting on his bed, assessing his injuries. 

"Knock, knock." Flare said.

Thunder looked up.

"Oh it's you. Come on in sis, you do know you don't have to say that, right? I mean it was funny when we were little kids but not anymore." Thunder said.

"Sorry, habit." Flare said. "So dinner will be ready in about an hour or so. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Well my pride's injured but other than that I'm fine." Thunder said. "Do you think they have a pride heal?"

"Highly doubt it." Flare laughed. "Need anything?"

"Nah, maybe just hand me that Burn Heal over there." He chuckled.

"Oh sure!" Flare said as she grabbed a burn heal that was on the nightstand beside Thunder's bed. He sprayed some on his self.

"Call me when dinner's ready!" Thunder called out as Flare was leaving his room. 

"Got it!" She yelled over her shoulder. She went back into the kitchen to check on the stew. It was not quite ready but looked like it needed a stir. She grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the stew. She put the spoon down and left the kitchen. 

"I should start setting the table." Flare said. She grabbed nine small bowls and one large bowl all carved from dark oak wood. She carried the bowls into the dining room. The dining room was the perfect size for nine Pokemon and one legendary Pokemon. The dinner table was small and round just big enough for Xerneas to eat at. There were small round tree stumps at the table, each stump had a different colored pillow in it to pad it. The big stump belonged to Xerneas and had a deep blue pillow in it. 

Flare set down the bowls in their designated spots. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed some cups. The cups were carved from dark oak and had been smoothed with a rock so they could be drunk from without giving anyone a splinter. She set the cups down on the table next to the bowls and went back into the kitchen to grab some soup spoons. She put a soup spoon into each bowl. She then brought in a pitcher of fresh lemonade.

Flare walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, stew's ready!" She said. She removed the pot from the stove and placed it down on the counter. She blew out the fire on the stove and then went into Aphrodite's room.

"Dinner's ready." She said softly, gently shaking her sister awake.

"Hmm?" Aphrodite asked groggily as she sat up. 

"Dinner's ready." Flare repeated.

"Oh." Aphrodite said. She wiped the drool from her mouth and stretched. Flare left Aphrodite's room and went into Thunder's. 

"Dinner's ready!" She said.

"Be right there!" He yelled as he jumped off his bed. Flare went into the bathroom to grab a towel. She walked outside.

"Dinner's ready!" She called.

"Coming!" Ocean yelled back. Flare walked back into the house. She went into the kitchen to grab the stew. She heard Glacy, Meadow and Evie enter.

"Dinner's ready, make sure you wash your hands!" She called from the kitchen. 

"Got it!" They yelled back. They set their bags down at the door and ran to the bathroom to wash their hands. Flare walked into the dining room with the pot of stew. 

"Yeah, chow time!" Thunder said as he grabbed his spoon, eagerly awaiting the stew. Glacy, Meadow and Evie had returned and sat in their seats. Essence had put her book to the side and Midnight had put his sketch pad and pencil on the floor underneath the table. Flare went around ladling stew into her brothers' and sisters' bowls. Midnight quickly poured himself some lemonade. He passed the pitcher to Essence who poured herself some lemonade before passing it to Thunder who proceeded to do the same before passing it to Evie. Ocean walked in the door, water droplets still falling off her body. She was wrapped in the towel that Flare had left for her outside. She took her seat next to Flare's seat. 

Yum, I'm starving! She said as she picked up her spoon and began eating the stew. Suddenly the door opened. A tall towering figure walked in. It was Xerneas, their adoptive mother.

"Hello children." Xerneas said as she took her seat at the table. Flare came over to ladle some stew into Xerneas's bowl. 

"I wish you'd stop calling us that." Thunder said. "Ocean, Flare and I are seventeen!"

"Yeah and Essence and I are fifteen!" Midnight said. "The only children here are Aphrodite, Glacy, Meadow and Evie!" 

"Hey, I'm ten!" Aphrodite said. 

"And I'm eight!" Glacy protested.

"I'm seven!" Meadow pouted.

"I'm five." Evie said, sadly. 

"I know, but you will always be children to me, no matter how old you get." Xerneas said. "I did raise you ever since you were cute little eggs."

"Oh yeah, you ever gonna tell us that story?" Thunder asked, curiously. 

"I'll tell you when you're older." Xerneas said.

"You've been saying that for years." Ocean replied. 

It was unclear how Xerneas had found them and to be honest, the siblings didn't really mind her not telling them. All they knew was that she had found them as eggs and raised them. They didn't care about how they came to live with her, they were just happy that she was their adoptive mother and loved every minute they spent with her. They loved living in the forest clearing and they loved their homey cave. They ate happily as they told Xerneas all about their day.

"I knocked Thunder on his butt, again!" Flare said, casting a smug look in Thunder's direction. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts sis because one day I will win!" Thunder said dramatically with a smug smile of his own. Xerneas chuckled. She didn't understand why Thunder seemed to be in competition with Flare. They were both equally good fighters and she told him that all the time. But that was why she loved him. Thunder was always pushing himself and his siblings to be the best that they could possibly be. 

"What did you do, Midnight?" Xerneas asked her adoptive son.

"I uh, sketched the moon." He said, showing her the drawing. It was of the moon in it's cresent shape. 

"It's beautiful, Midnight." Xerneas said. Midnight constantly amazed her with his drawings. They were always so life-like. He had been drawing ever since he was little. Xerneas still kept the drawings Midnight drew on the fridge, though Midnight was embarrassed by them and often asked her to take them off the fridge. Midnight glowed with pride. His mother's and siblings' compliments on his drawings meant so much to him. His rings began to glow.

"We went rock collecting!" Meadow said, excitedly. 

"Oh really, show me what you found." Xerneas said. Meadow, Glacy and Evie all ran into the living room and brought back their bags. Everyone quickly put their bowls in their laps so Meadow, Glacy and Evie could dump the contents of their bags onto the table. They eagerly dumped out all the rocks.

"We found tons of rocks!" Meadow said, proudly. Rocks of all shapes and sizes were on the table. There were big rocks, small rocks, smooth rocks, rough rocks, sharp rocks and dull rocks. Flare picked one up.

"Is that a firestone?" She asked.

"Huh, it is." Meadow said. Evie immediately clutched the pouch containing her everstone tighter. She scooted as far as she could away from the firestone. Meadow and the others immediately noticed Evie's distress.

"Of course I won't be keeping it." She said, looking at Evie with a small sisterly smile on her face.

"Yeah, I mean that's why I got rid of that thunderstone I found!" Thunder said. Evie relaxed but still kept a tight grip on her bag.

"No, that's okay, I know how much you always wanted one of those, Meadow." Evie said. "I'll be fine."

"No that's okay Evie, I want you to feel comfortable. I mean you live here too and I know how much you don't want to evolve." Meadow said. "It's fine."

Thunder cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to throw this rock in the creek." Thunder said in his best tough guy voice. He picked up the firestone.

"I'm gonna smash that rock with this hammer." Midnight said in his best tough guy voice. 

Flare laughed and joined in. 

"Not if I take that rock and throw it over a cliff!" She said in her best tough guy voice. Evie burst out laughing.

"You guys are funny!" She said, giggling. Aphrodite, Glacy, Essence, Ocean and Meadow were also laughing. Xerneas chuckled too. Flare, Thunder and Midnight all bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all week!" Thunder said, smiling.

"Um yeah, we live here." Midnight said, laughing.

"You know what he meant, silly!" Flare said, laughing as she playfully smacked her brother on the side of his head.

"I knew that!" Midnight said, laughing as he rubbed the side of his head. 

"Besides you can't throw it in the creek, we swim there on hot days!" Ocean pointed out, still laughing.

"Also it's more of a stream than a creek." Essence said, also still laughing.

"Yeah, what's the difference?" Thunder asked as he burst out laughing.

"A stream is a small body of water whereas a creek is a large shallow body of water. Technically our stream could be classified as river because of it's size." Essence explained. Thunder's jaw dropped. 

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." He said, nodding as he took in this new information. The others nodded.

"I didn't even know there was a difference." Evie said.

"You and me both." Glacy said.

"At least you have a good excuse Eves, you're five. I'm ten and I didn't even know there was a difference!" Aphrodite said.

"You know, it makes you appreciate that creek sorry, river a whole lot more." Flare said.

"Yeah, to be honest we probably should have known that it wasn't a creek because it comes up to Xerneas's waist." Midnight said. "No offense." He said to his adoptive mother.

"No you're right." Xerneas said, smiling. She loved when her kids learned something new.

"That's our Essence for you, teaching you something new everyday!" Meadow said.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week!" Essence said, bowing.

"Hey you stole my line"! Thunder said, smiling. 

"Hey, the situation called for it." Essence shrugged. 

"Speaking of which, Essence what did you learn today?" Xerneas asked her adoptive daughter. 

"I learned about stars and constellations." Essence said. "Did you know that the star Orion was named after a hunter in Greek mythology? It's also located on the celestial equator and is visible throughout the world. It's brightest stars are Rigel and Betelgeuse otherwise know as Beta Orionus and Alpha Orionus. They're a blue-white and red supergiant respectively." Essence explained.

"Do tell us more." Thunder said, interested. He ladled some more stew into his bowl. Evie, Flare, Aphrodite, Midnight, Ocean, Glacy and Meadow all nodded eagerly. They also wanted to know more. Xerneas nodded. She was also interested in knowing more. Essence blushed. Her brothers and sisters weren't all that interested in stuff like science, Greek mythology, Roman mythology, history, stars or superstitions. She always found herself wanting to impress them on the rare occasions when they did listen to her. She cleared her throat to explain.

"The earliest depiction of Orion was a prehistoric mammoth ivory carving in a cave in the arch valley of West Germany in nineteen seventy-nine. In ancient Egypt, Orion was regarded as a god named Sah. "

"Because Orion rises before Sirius, that's the star whose heliacal rising was basis for the solar Egyptian calendar, Sah was closely linked with Sopdet the goddess who personified Sirius." 

"In old Hungarian tradition, Orion is known as Archer or Reaper. In recently rediscovered myths, he is called Nimrod, the greatest hunter and father of twins Hunor and Magor." Essence explained. 

"It's actually all very interesting. Those are just a few paragraphs from the book, you guys should really read it." Essence said. Thunder processed the new information. 

"Wow, that is so cool." He said.

"I am never saying stars are boring ever again." Midnight said.

"I want to read it!" Evie said reaching for the book. 

"You wouldn't even understand half the words in there!" Flare laughed.

"It'll be a great learning experience!" Evie said. 

"How is it you know how to pronounce experience but when I asked you to pronounce depiction, you couldn't do it?" Glacy asked.

"I didn't feel like it." Evie shrugged. 

"Told ya!" Meadow said. 

"What did you do today, Aphrodite?" Xerneas asked. 

"I took a nap." Aphrodite shrugged. 

"Did you have any dreams?" Xerneas asked.

"Actually yeah, and it was a really weird one too." Aphrodite said. 

"Ooh, do tell!" Ocean said. 

"Well I was in a field and then Evie came up and said we had to find candy. So we went off to find some candy. We came across this candy Bush and then suddenly this huge monster made of Taffy came out. Evie said, "we have to fight the Taffy monster to get the candy." 

"So we charged into battle. Evie tackled it and I was getting ready to use draining kiss when suddenly I was on stage in front of millions of people wearing rocker clothes and holding a guitar. Thunder's standing in front of a microphone and then tells me that we're putting on a concert so I start playing."

"As I was playing another band shows up and challenges us. Thunder said " we have to battle them to win the competition. So I start playing again. Thunder starts singing and then suddenly I'm in a forest. Meadow comes over and tells me to quiet down or I'll scare the bunny away so I did. We chased the bunny as just as we caught up to it I was transported to a snowy mountain." 

"Glacy was on a snowboard and I was on some skiis. She went down the mountain and I followed her. She said we needed ten more points to win the trophy. So I get ready to do a triple flip and then I'm transported again to a dark field."

"Midnight is there and he tells me to follow him so I do. We snuck through the forest and then hid in some bushes. We get ready to raid a tent and then I'm transported again. I wind up in a open field with a starry night sky on a cliff. Essence is there and tells me to sit. She then starts charting stars. I join her."

"As I'm looking for constellations I get transported once again. This time I'm with Ocean. She starts posing. She said to smile for the camera. As I'm posing I get transported once again. This time I'm with Flare and there's a dragon. We started fighting it."

"And then?" Evie asked.

"I woke up." Aphrodite finished.

"Woah, that was a weird dream." Essence said. 

"Did I look cool?" Thunder asked.

"Did we beat the dragon?" Flare asked.

"What kind of candy was on the bush?" Evie inquired.

"Yes, Thunder you looked cool. Yes we were winning Flare and I think there was Taffy and gumdrops on the bush." Aphrodite answered. 

"And what did you do Ocean?" Xerneas asked.

"I swam laps and saw lots of fish." Ocean said. "And I saw this beautiful rainbow fish."

"That's nice." Xerneas said. " I think it's time for bed." "Let's start clearing the table." 

Everyone started cleaning up from dinner. After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up. Flare hiked up the stairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Family Chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter. No videos this chapter, just the eeveeloution siblings doing chores and having fun. And Thunder getting smacked over the head for being a slob.

The early morning sunlight streamed through Flare's window, lighting up her room. Flare opened her eyes and stretched lazily as she yawned. She looked around her room. Flare's room was big. The walls were bright red and she had a white bookcase in her room for her books. She had a white rug on the floor. In front of her bed was a cute orange love chair. Her bedsheets were yellow and orange and she had nice fluffy white pillows and her comforter was a red and orange ombre. It was Saturday, meaning it was time for family chores. Flare threw off her covers and left her room. She walked downstairs into the dining room. 

Her brothers and sisters were already there. They were eating poke berries. Xerneas was already gone for the day. She was a legendary Pokemon after all and it was her job to protect the forest. Flare joined her siblings and picked up a Cheri berry. Evie was happily nibbling on some Pecha berries, the juice from the berries dribbled down her chin. Glacy and Meadow were sharing some Oran berries while Thunder, Midnight and Essence were eating Aspear berries, Ocean was enjoying some Persim berries and Aphrodite was enjoying a bowl of Leppa berries. 

There were a ton of berry bushes in the forest. The siblings loved long walks in the forest to pick berries. It was one of their favorite pastimes. Flare loved Cheri berries for their spiciness whereas Evie loved Pecha berries for their sweetness though she was limited to one bowl a day. Glacy and Meadow both loved Oran berries for their unique and delicious flavor. Thunder, Essence and Midnight preferred Aspear berries for their sourness. They often had a competition to see who could eat the most Aspear berries before giving up. Aphrodite loved Leppa berries for their tastiness. Their mother Xerneas loved Persim berries for their colors as well as Ocean. 

After they had finished breakfast, they decided to get started on the chores. Everyone quickly ran to their rooms to start taking their covers off their beds. Flare grabbed a laundry basket that had been woven from pine tree bark. She put it down in the hallway. 

Evie ran out her room, toting her blanket, a brown fleece blanket with a green deer silhouette on it. She threw it in the basket before running back into her room to take off her pillow cases. 

"Need help, Eves?" Flare asked her baby sister, watching her struggle to take her bed sheets off of her bed. 

"Yes please!" Evie said. Flare came over to help Evie pull her bed sheets off of her bed. Evie's bed sheets were green and brown. Together they hauled Evie's sheets into the basket. Glacy and Meadow placed their sheets into the basket followed by Thunder, Midnight, Essence, Aphrodite and Ocean. Flare hiked up the stairs and grabbed her bed sheets and brought them back down stairs. She put her sheets in the basket. 

The siblings all went outside to wash the sheets. Essence was levitating the basket since it was too heavy to carry. 

"Let's wash the sheets in the stream!" Evie said. 

"You mean river?" Thunder Corrected.

"Oh right!" Evie said. The siblings sat down by the river and started washing the sheets. After they had finished, they wrung out the sheets. Evie ran back to the house and came back with a basket full of pine needles. They all went to work, spreading pine needles in the sheets and then folding them over before hanging them on the clothesline to dry. This was to keep the clothes smelling fresh after being out in the sun. 

Everyone went back into the house and went into Xerneas's room to wash her sheets. Xerneas's bed was huge. It was also round and had huge fluffy pillows on it, the color of the dusk sky. The sheets and covers were a deep and soothing blue. It take all nine siblings working together to get the sheets, blankets and pillow cases off the bed. After that, they took the sheets outside to wash in the river. 

Each sibling had to hold up the end of the blankets and sheets to properly wash them. After they had finished, they spread pine needles all over the sheets before folding them and putting them up on a separate clothesline. They did the same to the pillow cases and blankets. They all headed back inside to clean the rest of the house. They cleaned up the kitchen and the living room and the dining room. They then moved on to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge, big enough for Xerneas to stand in. There was a huge rectangular mirror hanging over a vessel sink. There was a nice soft plush rug in front of the sink the color of lavender. There was a big soaking tub made out of dark oak. 

The siblings went to work cleaning the bathroom, scrubbing the bath tub and the sink. They cleaned the mirror as well. They also removed the dirty face towels and drying off towels. After they had finished cleaning the bathroom, they cleaned up their rooms next. Everyone decided to help Thunder clean his room first. They always helped each other clean up their rooms. Xerneas had taught them that. Also Thunder's room was always the dirtiest. 

"My room isn't even that bad." Thunder said as everyone walked into his room. Everyone gaped. Thunder's room was a mess. There were empty bottles of burn heal everywhere. Old half eaten food and plates were on every imaginable surface. There were dirty socks and clothes everywhere. There were also old cups all over the place. As well as wrappers. Evie fainted. Glacy and Meadow just shook their heads. Essence and Midnight started slowly backing away. Ocean and Aphrodite just stood there shocked, their mouths hanging open. Flare was absolutely fuming.

"See?" Thunder said, gesturing towards his room as if it were no big deal. Flare turned to look at him.

"What do you mean see!" She shouted at him as she smacked him on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Thunder cried, rubbing his head.

"It's an absolute pigsty in there!" "You should be ashamed of yourself! If Xerneas saw this, she would be so shocked that her antlers would turn white!" Flare yelled at her brother. 

"Look at Evie, even she fainted and her room has candy wrappers and cookie crumbs everywhere!" Flare said, pointing to their fainted sister. 

"It's not that bad." Thunder said, weakly.

"Not that ba- NOT THAT BAD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! THIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING TORNADO HIT IT!!!!" "I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF SOMETHING WAS LIVING IN ALL THIS FILTH!!" Flare screamed. 

"LOOK AT, JUST LOOK AT IT!!" She exclaimed, grabbing her brother's head to turn it towards his room. " IT'S FILTHY IN THERE, IT'S WORSE THAN A PIGSTY!!!"

"Okay, maybe it is bad." Thunder said.

"MAYBE????!!!!" Flare exclaimed. 

"Yeah it could be cleaner." Thunder said, scratching his head.

"OH THAT'S IT!!!" Flare said as she lunged at her brother. Midnight and Essence quickly grabbed Flare before she could attack Thunder. Thunder backed up. He didn't want Flare attacking him and he definitely didn't want her using Flame Thrower on him again. Especially since he was out of burn heals. 

Everyone groaned and got to work. After all the sooner they finished cleaning the quicker that they could get to relaxing. Thunder's room was a bright yellow. He had a white rug in his room and two bedside tables. He had a rack where he kept his sword as well as a huge shelf where he kept his collections and tadpole tank and beetle colony. He also had a white bench and a purple bookcase filled with books on sword techniques, sword fighting and sword maintenance. After cleaning Thunder's room (after an hour) everyone went into Ocean's room next. Ocean's room was a light blue and faded to a deep blue further down the wall. Ocean had a blue rug and a white chaise lounge chair in front of her bed. And mirrors. Lots and lots of mirrors. There were three round mirrors on the wall by the door that were white and three round mirrors on another wall that were light blue and another three round mirrors on another wall that were dark blue and three round yellow mirrors over her bed. She had a white vanity with a (you guessed it) large rectangular white mirror. She had a yellow bookcase filled with books on many different subjects such as math, science, physics, multiplication and other things. Ocean's room was by far cleaner than Thunder's and possibly the cleanest of all the siblings rooms. 

All anyone had to do was clean the mirrors. Next up was Essence's room. Essence's room was a pretty light purple that faded to white. Her room had a nice rug that was a nice deep purple. She had a white and red bookcase filled with books. She had a star chart on the roof of her ceiling painted in white glow-in-the-dark paint. She also had the entire solar system painted on the wall in front of her bed. Essence loved charting stars and when she couldn't sleep, she would often stare up at her ceiling and name the stars and constellations until she fell asleep. All her room needed was a good dusting. After they had finished dusting they went into Midnight's room next which was right by Essence's room. Essence and Midnight's rooms where actually connected with a door that led into each other's room.

Midnight's room was black. He had drawings and sketches everywhere. He had drawings on the walls and drawings covered his desk. Sketches covered his nightstand. He had a gold rug and a red bookcase filled with sketchbooks. Everyone got to work, organizing the pencils, erasers, colored pencils, crayons, markers, chalks, paints and paint brushes. As well as paper. Lots and lots of paper. Of numerous shapes, sizes and colors. 

After they had finished, they went into Aphrodite's room next. Aphrodite's room was pink. She had a white rug and a light blue swing chair. Her room was covered in hearts of different sizes and colors, mostly blue, pink and white. She had a nice soft white rug and a pink bookcase filled with books about bugs and a bay window with small, fluffy white, pink, light blue and dark blue throw pillows. Aphrodite's room was fairly clean so everyone left it. 

They went into Glacy and Meadow's room next. Glacy's side of the room was a pretty ice blue. She had a white rug and a white bookcase filled with books about animals. She had a alcove bed shaped like an igloo. On Meadow's side of the room, the walls were a deep forest green. She had an orange bookcase filled with books about plants and a cabin bed shaped like a teepee and a pretty green rug. On Glacy's side of the room were a lot of icicles which everyone had to break off. 

Evie's room was next. Evie's room was a dark brown. She had a green bookcase filled with storybooks, picture books, activity books and coloring books. She had a cream rug and a hanging bed. As expected there were candy wrappers and cookie crumbs everywhere. There was a bowl that looked like it had had Pecha berries in it at one point. After cleaning Evie's room, everyone went to Flare's room last. Flare's room was like Aphrodite's, fairly clean. 

"Finally!" Ocean exclaimed as she fell down on the couch.

"We're finished at last!" Thunder said, dramatically.

"We can rest!" Evie said, tiredly.

"But now I'm bored!" Aphrodite said.

"That was fun to you?" Midnight asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I think she means that it was something to do and now that we've finished, there's nothing else to do." Essence answered. Aphrodite nodded.

"Oh." Midnight said, understanding.

"I'm bored too." Glacy said. 

"We could go take a walk in the forest!" Meadow said, her eyes shining. 

Everyone liked that idea. They all ran to get their things. Evie grabbed her pouch containing her everstone from her room, Essence grabbed a map, Midnight grabbed his sketch pad and a pencil, Thunder grabbed his sword, Aphrodite grabbed a basket, Meadow grabbed a book and Glacy grabbed her gloves, hat and coat and put them on. Flare grabbed a couple super potions, some burn heals, paralyze heals, poison heals, and ice heals. Ocean made sure to grab a canteen of fresh water, so everyone had something to drink. Everyone put their shoes on (except for Meadow and Aphrodite and Ocean) and went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!!!


	4. Chapter Four: A Walk In The Forest

The afternoon sun was shining brightly in the sky as the yellow rays peaked through the trees, lighting the siblings' way. Meadow led the way, merrily skipping along. She loved the great outdoors and loved exploring. Her siblings also enjoyed exploring the many places and caves in the forest. Meadow took in the sun's rays, she was a Grass Pokemon after all and needed the sun's rays to stay healthy. Glacy walked just behind Meadow, speed walking. Glacy loved exploring the forest, but couldn't stay in the sun too long or she'd get sick. After all she was an Ice Pokemon and needed to stay cool in order to stay healthy. 

Evie was walking alongside Aphrodite who had one of her ribbons wrapped securely around Evie's wrist. Evie was easily distracted and Aphrodite didn't want her wandering off and getting lost and separated from the others. Evie would be an easy target for a stronger Pokemon, being five and all. Essence had her head buried deep in her map while Midnight was looking around for something to sketch. Thunder had his sword drawn and was constantly looking around for danger. He didn't want anyone sneaking up on his siblings. Ocean was just admiring the beautiful scenery. She loved all the pretty flowers, cute creatures and the vibrant colors of the forest. Flare was busy digging for some max repels so no wild Pokemon would sneak up and attack her and her siblings. 

Flare felt around until she felt the can at the very bottom of her bag. She grabbed it and carefully pulled it out as not to waste the other medical supplies. She sprayed some on herself and then passed the can to Thunder who sprayed some on his self before passing the can to Ocean who sprayed some on herself and then passed it to Aphrodite who took it with one of her ribbons and sprayed some on herself and Evie before passing it to Midnight. After everyone had sprayed themselves with Max repel, the empty can was passed back to Flare who put it in her bag as not to litter. After all they lived in this forest too and they wouldn't want any random trash lying around just like the other Pokemon who called the forest home wouldn't want any trash there. 

They continued walking, pointing out all the cool and interesting things they found, stopping every so often to get a drink of water and to get Glacy out of the sun. They saw tons of different plants and Pokemon. They saw Bulbasaurs, Caterpies, Metapods, Butterfrees, Beedrills ( which kind of scared Evie) and so many others. 

"Where are we going, Es?" Midnight asked. "You've been looking at that map forever." 

"Yeah, and you're not even leading, Meadow is." Thunder pointed out. 

"I'll know it when I see it." Essence said.

"Well we should be heading back soon, it's getting dark and that Max Repel will wear off soon." Flare said.

"Yeah, and we're almost out of water." Ocean said, as she turned over the canteen. A single drop of water fell out and dropped on the ground.

"Correction, we are out of water." Ocean said. 

"And my feet hurt." Evie said. 

"Hold on guys, we're almost there." Essence said. 

"Where's there, anyway?" Glacy asked, curious. 

"You'll see." Essence answered. After a little more walking, Essence looked up from her map and looked around. She spotted a round smooth rock surrounded by bushes and leaves.

"We're here!" She said. 

"Where?" Meadow asked, looking around. 

"Here." Essence said as she parted the bushes. Everyone gasped. They saw a beautiful clearing with a clear view of the sky. They all excitedly ran into the clearing. 

"Look berry bushes!" Evie said, excitedly. Everyone ran to the berry bushes and grabbed some berries. There was even a small stream to get water from. After everyone had had their fill of berries and water and Midnight had sketched about a dozen sketches of the beautiful sunset. They all started heading back.

"I'm sleepy." Evie said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Oh Evie, want to get on my back?" Midnight asked.

"That's, okay Midnight, I got her." Aphrodite said.

"You sure, you're not too tired?" Midnight asked. He didn't want Aphrodite carrying Evie if she was too tired.

"I'm sure." Aphrodite said.

"Okay." Midnight said, smiling. He helped Aphrodite get Evie on her back, even though Aphrodite insisted she was okay. By the time they got back, Evie was sound asleep. Aphrodite went in the cave to put Evie on the couch and came back outside to help everyone bring the sheets back in. After making up the beds, everyone started getting ready for bed. Aphrodite helped Evie into her pajamas which was a cute little brown nightgown that had deer on it in a green silhouette with white trim on the bottom. Aphrodite was already wearing her pajamas, a light pink long sleeved shirt with a big white heart and long light pink pajama pants with white hearts on them as well.

Aphrodite picked Evie up to carry her to her room. 

"I'll help." Midnight said as he ran after Aphrodite. Midnight was wearing a red tank top and gold pajamas pants. He opened Evie's bedroom door for Aphrodite so she could carry Evie into her room.

Ocean yawned. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was light blue and had a big dark blue water droplet on it and pajama shorts that were dark blue and had light blue water droplets on them. She headed into her room for bed. Thunder grabbed his sword and started walking to his room. He was wearing a white shirt and purple pajama pants with yellow lightning bolts on them. Essence grabbed her book that she had left on the counter and went into her room. She was wearing a long white nightgown that faded to lilac with long sleeves.

Glacy and Meadow went to their room also. Glacy was wearing a short sleeved ice blue night gown with white snowflakes on it and Meadow was wearing a short sleeved light green night gown with dark green leaves on it.

Flare was also tired. She was wearing a white top that had a big glittery flame on it and red pajama shorts that had flames on them. Xerneas wasn't back yet which wasn't unusual. Xerneas sometimes stayed gone for a day or so while out protecting the forest and it's inhabitants. Including Flare and her siblings. No one was hungry. They were still full from the berries they had eaten back at the clearing. Flare and Essence had made mushroom stew for Xerneas to eat when she came back. Everyone had wanted to help but the kitchen wasn't big enough. 

Flare hiked up the stairs. She got in her bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter Five: A Day With Xerneas

The sun rose over the forest, casting it's golden-pink rays over the cave. Flare yawned as she pushed her covers off and got out of bed. She stretched and walked out of her room. She walked into the hall. She could hear the soft snores of her sisters and the loud snores of her brothers. Xerneas's bedroom door was closed. Flare figured that she must have just gotten back not too long ago. Flare was the first one up which wasn't unusual for her.

Her siblings and mother always liked to sleep in on Sundays. She decided to make breakfast for everyone. One thing she knew that got everyone up in the morning was pancakes. And those just happened to be Flare's specialty.

She got started, cracking eggs and measuring flour. She mixed in milk, sugar and some vanilla. She added in baking soda and a pinch of salt as well as some honey. She then poured the pancake mixture into ten separate bowls. She added Pecha berries to one bowl and Leppa berries to another. Aspear berries were added to a big bowl and Oran berries were added to another big bowl. Persim berries were headed to a very large bowl and Cheri berries were added to the last bowl. 

Flare grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove. She used Flame Thrower on the pan to heat it up. She poured some of the Pecha berry pancake batter into the pan and started making the pancakes. After ten minutes there was a huge plate full of pancakes. Flare placed the last pancake on top of the stake and then removed the pan from the stove. 

She then grabbed a bunch of plates from the cabinet and started placing pancakes on them. A pink plate had Leppa berry pancakes on it sprinkled with powdered sugar and whipped cream. A brown plate had Pecha berry pancakes and had chocolate chips littered all over them as well as chocolate drizzle. A light blue plate was piled with Persim berry pancakes and had large tapioca pearls all over them as well as huge chunks of vanilla and chocolate syrup drizzled over it. 

A lilac plate had Aspear berry pancakes with brown sugar and honey drizzled over them. A yellow plate also had Aspear berry pancakes on it covered in whipped cream and syrup. A black plate also had Aspear berry pancakes on it with brown sugar and syrup with whipped cream and honey. An ice blue plate had Oran berry pancakes on it piled high with whipped cream, more Oran berries and powdered sugar as well as sprinkles. A orange plate also had Oran berry pancakes that also was piled high with whipped cream, Oran berries, powdered sugar and sprinkles. 

A red plate was piled high with Cheri berry pancakes and was practically drowned in syrup and smothered in whipped cream. A large dark blue plate had large Persim berry pancakes on it with tons of whipped cream and sprinkles as well as some powdered sugar and tapioca pearls with a drizzle of honey. Xerneas had always had a sweet tooth. It was one of the many things that Flare and her siblings loved about her. Flare set the table and carried a tray with the dark blue plate to Xerneas's room. 

Xerneas's room had a very magical feel to it and was full of nature. The walls were a beautiful, dreamy pastel blue. There were shelves filled with books, plants and fossils. But perhaps most importantly, pictures of Flare and her siblings. There was a picture of Flare and her siblings as little kids, all sitting down on the rug in the living room, smiling up at the camera. Flare was dressed in a red overall dress and a white shirt. She was wearing orange leggings and yellow shoes. Her hair was in pigtails. Ocean was wearing a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. She had on yellow leggings and no shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail, flowing over her shoulder.

Thunder wore a yellow jumpsuit with white stripes. He had on purple shoes and was holding a small sword. Midnight was wearing a gold sweater and red shorts. He had on black sneakers and was holding a very young Evie who was wearing a brown dress and a green cardigan buttoned with a gold button and white shoes. Essence sat next to him, her head on his shoulder holding Evie's tiny hand. She was wearing a white dress and a lilac coat and red leggings along with red shoes and her hair was in pigtails. 

Aphrodite was wearing a light pink dress with white ribbons. She had a dark blue jacket and wore light blue socks. Glacy wore a ice blue shirt and white jeans. She wore a white coat, gloves and hat. Meadow wore a matching outfit except it was an orange shirt, green pants and no shoes. She also had no coat, gloves or hat. They both had their hair in braids.

They all wore the same smiling faces and some were missing their teeth. Essence and Midnight were both missing their front teeth and Glacy and Meadow were both missing their canines. Flare was missing two of her bottom teeth and Ocean was missing one of her canines. Thunder and Aphrodite only had loose teeth and Evie hadn't yet grown any teeth. 

Xerneas was sound asleep in her bed, snoring. Flare had to tiptoe all the way around her bed because it was so huge. Flare sat the tray down on Xerneas's bedside table. She gently shook her awake. Xerneas snorted as she woke up. 

"What time is it?" She asked, looking out her window. The sun was a little higher up in the sky now, the golden-pink light since faded to a light yellow. 

"It's like seven o'clock. But this is when you usually-" Flare was cut off by a loud snores. Xerneas had fallen asleep.

"Mom!" Flare shouted. When she and her siblings were younger, they used to call her mom all the time. Now they just called her Xerneas. Aphrodite, Glacy, Meadow and Evie still called her mom but Ocean, Flare, Essence, Midnight and Thunder referred to her as Xerneas. Though they occasionally referred to her as mom. This was one of those occasions. Xerneas opened one eye and smiled playfully.

"What did you call me?" She asked, smiling. She had been pretending to be asleep! Flare burst out laughing. Xerneas was extremely motherly but she could also be as playful as a sibling when given a chance.

"I called you mom, Mom!" Flare said, laughing.

"I know, I just had to hear you say it again." Xerneas said with a laugh of her own. "These look delicious!"

She was staring at the tray Flare had placed in her lap. She grabbed a fork and immediately tucked in, swallowing big pieces of pancake as she ate.

"These are so good! What's your secret?" She asked as she shoved another forkful into her mouth. 

"A great chef never tells her secret!" Flare replied with a smile. She stood up to exit her mother's room.

"Oh, come on, I promise I won't tell!" Xerneas said, still scarfing down the pancakes. Flare smiled as she walked out the door. Xerneas could be such a kid sometimes. Flare walked into the kitchen. She could hear the clink of forks and knives from the dining room, a sign that her brothers and sisters were up and eating. She grabbed her plate of Cheri berry pancakes and walked into the room.

Evie was scarfing down her Pecha berry pancakes the same way Xerneas had. Glacy and Meadow were also enjoying their pancakes, whipped cream on their noses. Aphrodite had powdered sugar all over her face and Essence and Midnight both had honey dribbling down their chins. Thunder had whipped cream all over his face. Ocean was gobbling up her pancakes, the colorful Persim berries showing through the pancakes. She was eating some tapioca pearls and vanilla chunks, sighing happily. 

Flare joined them, relishing the spiciness of her Cheri berry pancakes. Thunder was trying to sneak some tapioca pearls off of Ocean's plate. She playfully glared at him as she moved her plate closer to her.

"You gave Evie some of your vanilla chunks!" Thunder said, giving Ocean his best puppy dog face. 

"That's because she asked. She didn't try to sneak some off my plate and hope I didn't notice. Besides who can resist that cute face?" Ocean said, pointing to their younger sister. 

"It is true, I am pretty adorable." Evie said, shrugging as she bit off a chunk of vanilla. 

"She doesn't even deny it!" Midnight said, pointing at Evie and laughing. 

"That's Evie for you, she knows she's cute and will not hesitate to tell you so!" Essence said, also laughing. Thunder was still giving Ocean his puppy dog face. She sighed and picked up a tapioca pearl off her plate and handed it to him. 

"Here, you're lucky you're my twin brother and I love you." Ocean said, playfully glaring at him. 

"I know." Thunder said with a smug smile as he popped the pearl into his mouth. Flare laughed along with her siblings. Everyone normally slept in on Sunday mornings. Flare loved it on the rare occasions when everyone was up and eating breakfast together. And her pancakes normally did the trick. 

"How do you make these?" Essence asked as she popped another piece of pancake into her mouth.

"You know, some flour, baking soda, sugar, salt, no big deal." Flare said, waving her off. 

" What do you mean no big deal?! These are great. They're so light and fluffy." Thunder said. 

"Yeah and so buttery and airy. They taste so good. And they melt in your mouth almost." Midnight said.

"They're the only things I'll get out of bed for on Sundays." Glacy said. 

"Me too, I smell them cooking and I just have to get out of bed!" Meadow said, happily chewing the pancakes. 

"They're just so delicious. So buttery and sweet. They taste like a cross between a Leppa berry and a Pecha berry." Aphrodite said. 

"Yeah, super sweet too!" Evie interjected.

"That's probably because of the Pecha berries in yours, Evie." Thunder told her. Ocean was thoughtfully chewing the pancakes. Finally she swallowed and opened her mouth.

"It's vanilla, isn't it?" She asked, looking at Flare.

"How did you guess?" Flare asked. 

"I've got good taste buds. That and you also put vanilla chunks on my plate. It was pretty easy to tell after a few bites." Ocean said.

"Dangnabit!" Flare said, playfully glaring at Ocean. Everyone burst out laughing. Breakfast on Sundays were the best. The siblings enjoyed every moment they spent with each other and every moment they spent with Xerneas. They were happy in their clearing in the forest. They finished up breakfast and headed up to their rooms to get ready for the day. Flare threw on her usual outfit and headed outside. She wanted to get some fresh air.

Meadow and Ocean were already outside. Meadow was sitting on a rock and Ocean was swimming in the creek. Ocean was a graceful swimmer and swam with all her limbs behind her. She propelled herself threw the water with a dolphin kick. She was one with the water as she swam and didn't need to come up for air. She was after all, a water Pokemon.

Meadow yawned and laid down to take a nap. She was a Grass Pokemon and did photosynthesis at least once a day to get the nutrients she needed. Flare gathered up some moss and walked over to Meadow. She gently raised her sleeping sister's head and placed the moss down. She then laid Meadow's head back down on the moss. Meadow snuggled her head into the moss and let out a content sigh as she started softly snoring. 

Flare walked back to the stoop in front of the cave and sat down. She looked up at the sky. It was a clear sunny day. The clouds were a big, puffy white and resembled huge cotton balls. Flare's gaze settled on the trees surrounding the clearing. She spotted Evie and Aphrodite climbing a particularly large oak tree. They were both fairly high up in the tree, possibly a few feet off the ground. Flare noticed that the tree was an white oak and looked to be about one-hundred and forty feet tall. 

Evie and Aphrodite had both reached the halfway point and had stopped to rest. Flare wondered why they were climbing the tree. There weren't any Pokemon living in it as far as she knew. Evie was slowly inching her way up the tree, a few branches at a time. Aphrodite, being bigger and older was climbing the tree a rate of three branches at a time. She stopped every so often to make sure Evie was doing all right and would extend her ribbons down to help her sister up the tree. Flare watched them climb, higher and higher. She just hoped they didn't fall. 

Her brothers were both busy roughhousing. Thunder was wrestling with Midnight and by the looks of it was losing. Midnight was on Thunder's back, hitting him while Thunder was trying to shake him off. They were both laughing and having a good time. Glacy was sitting in the shade as always with Essence, who was keeping her company. She was reading Glacy her book on stars and Glacy was sitting there listening and nodding, very interested in the book. Everyone was having a good time. Flare laid back on the stoop to start cloud watching. She saw a few Butterfree and Pidgeotto fly by. There were big clouds, small clouds, puffy clouds and thin clouds. Some were shaped like leaves, others were shaped like trees. Some looked like stars and others looked like flowers. Flare was enjoying watching the clouds when she heard a commotion coming from over by the oak tree.

She sat up to see what was going on. Evie was dangling precariously by a branch, that was quickly snapping under her weight. She looked like she was about to cry. Thunder and Midnight were both shouting up at her, trying to keep her calm. Aphrodite was carefully and quickly making her way down the tree to Evie. Ocean was also there, shouting up instructions at the two of them. The noise had woken up Meadow, who quickly turned around to see what was going on. She gasped and leapt off the rock and hurried over to the tree. Glacy and Essence also looked up and gasped. They both ran over, Glacy pulling her cap over her head as they ran. Flare also jumped up and dashed over.

"What's happening?" She asked, looking up at her two sisters, concerned.

"I don't know, me and Midnight were wrestling and then we heard Evie screaming so we hurried over and saw her dangling off the branch like a rag doll." Thunder explained. 

" It's going to be okay, Evie!" Midnight shouted. He turned around to face Flare.

"We don't know what happened but from what I can tell, Evie must have grabbed a branch that was too weak to hold her weight and it started breaking underneath her as she was climbing up it." Midnight said. 

"Down, over and down again. Careful Aphrodite that branch looks weak!" Ocean shouted up at Aphrodite. Essence was busy inspecting the tree.

" I think Midnight might be right. Judging by the tree's height and bark, it looks to be about a hundred years old. So Evie must have accidentally grabbed a weak branch." Essence said. Flare turned toward Glacy and Meadow, who were both watching the scene with concerned looks on their faces and tears in their eyes.

" Hey, don't cry. It's going to be fine." Flare said, bending down to look at both of them.

" But Evie's dangling off the tree by a branch that's getting weaker every minute!" Meadow said.

" What if Aphro can't reach her in time?" Glacy asked. 

" Don't think like that. She'll get her. In the meantime you two go get Xerneas and tell her what's going on." Flare said. Glacy and Meadow both turned and ran back towards the house.

"Mom, Mom!" They yelled as they ran. Flare turned back to look at the tree. Aphrodite was just a few more feet away from reaching Evie. The branch though, was quickly snapping under Evie's weight and looked like it was about to break any minute. 

"Almost there, hang on, Eves!" Aphrodite yelled to her. 

"Okay." Evie squeaked, still holding on to the branch. Suddenly the branch snapped! Evie screamed as she slammed into the tree. 

"EVIE!!!!" Everyone screamed as they watched their poor little sister continue to dangle by the branch which was now broken, hanging by a thread. Aphrodite quickened her pace, practically leaping from one branch to the next as she hurried over to her sister. She was only two branches away when the branch snapped. Evie screamed as she fell.

"EVIE!!" Everyone screamed again. Flare, Essence, Midnight, Thunder and Ocean all ran around, trying to position themselves to catch Evie. Aphrodite jumped off the branch she was standing on. She grabbed Evie and then extended one of her ribbons to a branch. It wrapped around it, suspending them in mid-air. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

A cracking sound rang out. Out of all the branches on the tree, Aphrodite just happened to come across yet another weak branch. Evie and Aphrodite screamed as they fell. 

"I got them!" Midnight shouted as he caught Aphrodite and Evie. Glacy and Meadow had just returned from getting Xerneas, who saw the whole thing. Xerneas hurried over.

"MY BABIES!" She shouted as she hugged Evie and Aphrodite. She planted kisses on their faces and inspected them for wounds. Evie had a few scrapes and scratches from climbing the tree. Her hands were red and scratched from hanging onto the branch. Aphrodite was also scratched up from climbing the tree. One of her ribbons had a slight scrape from grabbing a branch but nothing too serious. They were alive and a Potion would easily take care of their scrapes and scratches. 

"Can we do that again?" Evie asked. Everyone did a double take. They all stared at Evie with a look that said "Seriously". Evie laughed sheepishly.

"I was just kidding." She said, smiling a sheepish smile. Midnight gently sat them down. Aphrodite brushed off her dress and Evie's. 

"How about you two join me and Glacy in the shade?" Essence asked as she led the two towards the oak tree she and Glacy were sitting under. After a while everyone headed back into the cave. Midnight was busy sketching, Essence was reading her star book, Evie and Aphrodite were both busy playing with an activity book, Aphrodite helping Evie with the answers and coloring. Glacy and Meadow were busy playing pirates and princesses with Thunder and Ocean acting as the pirates and Flare was making snacks for all of them.

She brought the plate of berry cookies into the living room. Everyone immediately dug in. Xerneas entered wearing a big smile on her face. The siblings all looked up.

" I have a special surprise for you all!" She said, smiling. The siblings were all bubbling in excitement. Xerneas's surprises were always the best. She had once made them a berry cake to celebrate their adoption day. 

" As you know, I have duties to attend to in the forest as a Legendary Pokemon. I have decided to bring you guys with me today!" Xerneas exclaimed. 

The siblings started cheering. They all rushed up to hug their adoptive mother and then ran off to their rooms to get ready. Everyone came out a few minutes later. Evie was just strapping her pouch to her dress. The pouch contained Evie's Everstone which prevented her from evolving. Evie had gotten it as a gift from her siblings. Evie didn't want to evolve, she was happy how she was and was very happy to receive an Everstone as a birthday gift. She carried it everywhere with her. 

Meadow was holding her basket. She loved to collect things in the forest and brought it with her whenever they would go out. Glacy had her ice blue bag. She also loved to collect things. Essence was carrying a lilac book bag that had red straps and white pockets. It was full of books. Midnight also had a bag. It was black with red straps and gold pockets. 

Thunder had his sword and Ocean had a clear waterproof bag that had a purple sea shell on the side. It had a towel and some sunscreen in it. Flare had her bag that was full of medical supplies and snacks. Ocean was carrying the canteen. Aphrodite had a small drawstring pouch. It contained a few activity books and some coloring books. She wanted to keep Evie occupied. 

The siblings all headed out the door with Xerneas.


	6. Chapter Six: Xerneas's Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the video for appearance of Vine.
> 
> https://youtu.be/BLaOwi3KVtU

Flare and her siblings walked through the forest after their adoptive mother Xerneas. Xerneas was making her usual rounds around the forest, tending to the plants and Pokemon that lived there. Xerneas had decided to bring them with her. Xerneas hadn't brought them with her since they were very young. Flare picked her way over rocks and fallen tree branches. She turned around to check on her siblings. 

Aphrodite was helping Evie over a rock. Midnight was steering Essence around the rocks and branches, who was too busy reading to notice. Thunder was having a jumping competition with Ocean to see how many branches they could jump over. Glacy and Meadow were both climbing over a rock. Meadow had her hands over her sister's head, trying to shield her from the sun as best she could. Xerneas walked just ahead of them, full of invigoration and purpose. She loved helping the forest and loved to share it with her kids.

They finally arrived in another clearing. It was fairly big, not as big as their clearing but still pretty big. There was a waterfall that poured over into a small stream. And there were huge oak trees and pine trees everywhere. A few spruce trees and birch trees also grew in the forest. The grass was a beautiful vibrant green with small flowers and ferns as well as mushrooms growing out of it. In the center underneath a towering weeping willow tree was a cluster of rocks, perfect for sitting on. A few berry trees also surrounded the area. The siblings all immediately ran over to the tree. They set down their bags ( all except for Evie ) and sat down, making themselves as comfortable as they could.

Flare had gathered some moss to pad the rocks with so it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. Essence was still reading. It was a book about the solar system and she was reading it page by page, devouring the words as she read. Midnight had begun sketching the waterfall and the clearing. Glacy and Meadow were both busy cloud watching through the leaves of the weeping willow tree. Evie and Aphrodite were busy doing an activity book, coloring in butterflies and flowers. Thunder was napping and Ocean was applying some sunscreen to her skin. She stood up and ran over to the stream and dove in. She started swimming, dolphin kicking her way across the water. Flare could see Pokemon of all kinds and it was clear that they had come to Xerneas about their problems. Xerneas sat in the field and listened to the Pokemons' problems, giving them advice on how to solve them.

As the afternoon wore on, the line of Pokemon got shorter and shorter. Soon there was only one Pokemon left. Flare looked up at the sky. It had turned an orangy-pink and was casting it's orange-red rays over the forest, making everything seem as if it were on fire. Flare got up and started to stretch, she was very tired and hungry. She and her siblings had long eaten all their snacks and her back hurt from sleeping on the rock for so long. Evie and Aphrodite had both fallen asleep, Evie was still holding a purple crayon she was using to color in the butterfly's wings and Aphrodite was sleeping face down in the book. Essence had also fallen asleep, her book had fallen from her hands and had landed on her face. Midnight was also snoring, his sketch book open to an unfinished sketch of the waterfall. Ocean was also asleep, her towel draped over her like a blanket. Thunder was also asleep, his sword still drawn. Glacy and Meadow were both sleeping soundly, hand in hand. 

Flare looked over at her mother and the Pokemon. The Pokemon in question was a Bulbasaur. She had tears streaming down her face and was doing her absolute best to choke down her sobs. Flare wondered why she was so sad and what had happened to make her so upset. Xerneas looked at the poor girl with a motherly look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Xerneas asked her.

"My little sister Leaf is missing! I don't know what happened! We were at our house, making tea and berry biscuits when I realized that we were out of Pecha berries. I was going to go get some but Leaf insisted that she could do it so I let her. She hasn't returned since! I'm worried something might have happened to her and I've looked everywhere! I've tried all her favorite places and places were there were a ton of berry trees but I couldn't find her! Will you please help me look for her?" The Bulbasaur asked, sobbing. 

Xerneas was absolutely heart broken to hear this. The poor Bulbasaur looked so sad. Flare had heard the Bulbasaur's dilemma and felt sorry for the poor thing. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if one of her siblings went missing. The poor Bulbasaur was sobbing so uncontrollably that her entire body was shaking. Flare thought the poor thing was going to throw up. The Bulbasaur was an absolute mess. She had leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair and her dress was torn and dirty. She was covered in caked and dried mud. It was obvious that she had torn through the entire forest looking desperately for her lost sister. Flare couldn't imagine the pain and heartache the poor thing was going through. And what of her sister? The poor little one must be so lost and scared. She probably had gotten lost somewhere. If she was very young, she'd be no match for any strong Pokemon that might come across her.

She wouldn't stand a chance! The poor thing would get absolutely crushed if that happened. Flare could see that that possiblity had crossed the Bulbasaur's mind. 

That's probably why she's so panicked. She's worried that a stronger Pokemon might find her sister and hurt her. I'd feel the same way if Evie was lost. Flare thought.

Flare really wanted to help the poor Bulbasaur. At the very least she wanted to help look for the poor thing's sister. Flare stood up and brushed off her skirt and shorts. She walked over to where Xerneas and the Bulbasaur were and spoke.

"We'll help you." Flare said, smiling her friendliest smile.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you so much!" The Bulbasaur said. "My name is Vine by the way."

"Hi Vine, my name is Flare and those guys over there are my siblings." Flare said. " Hey guys, get over here!"

Evie, Aphrodite, Thunder, Ocean, Glacy, Meadow, Essence and Midnight all snorted awake. They rubbed their eyes as they yawned and stretched. They looked over and saw the Bulbasaur. They got up and walked over.

"Hi!" Evie said, smiling the cutest smile ever. You could see the two small gaps in her teeth. "My name's Evie! And these are my brothers Thunder and Midnight!" Evie said, gesturing towards Midnight and Thunder. 

"And those are my sisters Ocean, Glacy, Meadow, Essence and Aphrodite. And I see you already met Flare." Evie said. Vine waved back, wiping her eyes dry.

"Hi." She said, smiling the best she could.

Flare quickly explained the situation to her siblings. She told them of how Vine's younger sister had gone out for some berries and hadn't returned. Ocean nodded as she listened. Thunder and Midnight as well as Essence looked at Vine with a look of sympathy on their faces. Evie, Meadow and Glacy were also very worried. Aphrodite looked as if she was thinking about something.

" We should start our search where Vine last saw her sister. You said she went to collect berries right?" Aphrodite said, turning to face Vine who still had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes." She said. I watched her from the window for a little bit before I went back into the kitchen to finish the batter so I could add in the berries when she came back."

Aphrodite nodded. "Okay so where did she go while you were watching her?" She asked.

"Well, she was walking over to a small stone path in the pond by our house. I watched her until she was completely out of my sight." Vine explained.

"Okay and did you get any indication where she might have been headed as she was walking out of your sight?" Aphrodite asked.

Vine thought for a moment. "Well, she looked as if she was headed east. I didn't think anything of it at the time because I had seen berry trees to the east but now that I think about it she could have taken a wrong turn and gotten lost. Those berry trees are extremely easy to miss if you aren't paying attention. She could have walked right past them and hadn't even noticed!" Vine exclaimed as the possibility occurred to her.

"Well you heard the Bulbasaur! To the east!" Aphrodite exclaimed as everyone followed Vine to her house.

A little while later, they all had arrived. Vine's house was a small cave with vines acting as a door to it. There was a small pond in front of the house with small smooth rocks that were big enough to step on acting as a pathway. Everyone carefully crossed the pond and headed east. Flare saw tiny footprints in the mud as they neared the berry trees.

" Those are Leaf's footprints!" Vine said excitedly. 

But soon she stopped short. Flare followed Vine's gaze to where she was staring. The tiny footprints passed a small cluster of rocks and bushes. Two tall berry trees stood hidden by the formation. If one wasn't looking carefully they would have walked right past the trees without even noticing. And then that's when Flare saw it. 

A tiny set of footprints walked right past the berry trees with no indication that the Pokemon that made them had stopped to check their surroundings. Vine's fears had been confirmed. Her little sister Leaf, had walked right past the berry trees. Vine burst out crying.

"My poor baby sister! She's probably so lost and scared! What if a wild Pokemon gets her? Oh no, oh no, no no no no! LEAF!!!" Vine shouted, hysterically. She ran ahead calling her little sister's name.

"Leaf...... Leaf... Leaf... LEAF!!!" She called as she ran. Flare and her family had a hard time keeping up with her. Vine jumped and ducked agilely under and over fallen branches and rocks as she ran, calling her sister's name over and over again, growing more and more hysterical with each passing second. Vine suddenly stopped short once again.

"Oh no!" She said, her hands covering her mouth. 

There in the mud was a small basket woven from birch wood. It had a small pastel pink ribbon tied to it in a pretty bow. Vine picked it up.

" This is Leaf's basket. I would know, I made the basket and tied that ribbon myself. She had it with her when she went berry picking." Vine said as tears started to run down her face. She turned to look at everyone.

"My baby sister is gone! A wild Pokemon got my baby sister!" Vine wailed. She fell to her knees, still clutching the basket and wept.

"You poor thing!" Aphrodite said as she too began to cry. She dropped down beside Vine and wrapped her ribbons around her in a tight hug. Midnight and Essence also comforted Vine.

"We don't know that." Essence said 

"Yeah, you know how little kids are. They get easily distracted. She probably saw something interesting and dropped her basket to go investigate." Midnight said.

"No. She wouldn't. She loves this basket, she would never just drop it!" Vine cried. Meadow, Glacy and Evie were clinging to Xerneas's legs also sobbing and Xerneas was trying to calm them. Ocean was dabbing her eyes with her towel while Thunder stood beside her, trying his best not to cry.

"Men don't cry, men don't cry, men don't cry!" He said, holding back tears.

"That's not true! Men do cry sometimes, it's completely normal and there's nothing wrong with it. Crying doesn't make you any less of a man, it means you're human! And besides you're not a man, you're a Pokemon! Ocean said.

"You're right!" Thunder said as he started bawling. He blew his nose with Ocean's towel. Flare looked on at everyone sobbing. She felt horrible. Poor Vine had lost her sister and now it was beginning to look like she would never be found. Flare was just about to start crying when she heard a noise. Her ears perked up, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Everyone, shhhh! I hear something. Flare said, her ears still perked. 

" Umm, in case you haven't noticed Flare, this poor Bulbasaur has just lost her baby sister. Let her mourn!" Thunder said, gesturing towards Vine.

"Thunder, shut your big mouth for five minutes and listen!" Flare hissed.

"Hey! My mouth isn't that big!" Thunder protested. But he did it anyway. His ears perked up as he tried listening for whatever Flare was hearing.

"Hey, wait a minute, I hear something too!" He said. Soon everyone quieted down and started listening. 

"I hear it too!" Evie exclaimed.

" Me too!" Glacy said.

"Me three!" Meadow exclaimed. 

" I hear it too! Aphrodite said.

" Me also!" Ocean exclaimed. Everyone began following the noise to it's source. They eventually reached a small deep chasm. 

" Everyone, careful! There's a mud bank leading straight down." Xerneas warned. Everyone carefully maneurved down toward the chasm. The sound was louder now. Flare could make out what it was. It was someone calling for help. The voice sounding young and high pitched like a little girl's voice. It also had a musical quality to it. Flare carefully looked down the chasm and gasped.

There staring up at her was a young Bulbasaur. She looked no older than Evie. Her green hair faded to a dark blue and was in pigtails secured by vine elastics. She was wearing a brown cardigan and had on an orange dress. She was barefoot and had tears in her big red eyes. She had a small smattering of freckles across her nose and a small flower anklet on her left ankle. Her orange dress was tiered with green and blue. She was jumping up on one foot and waving. She was covered in mud from head to toe. And Flare could see why. 

There was a huge skid mark in the mud that started from the top of the incline. The poor girl must have lost her footing and slid down the mud bank into the chasm. Flare couldn't see her all that well in the dark but she looked unharmed. She would probably need therapy for the rest of her life and would probably never want to go anywhere by herself again but she would be fine. 

"I found her!" Flare yelled. Everyone quickly and carefully made their way down the mud bank. Midnight was sliding his way down the bank, stopping to help Evie down. Aphrodite had wrapped one of her ribbons around a tree and the other two ribbons wrapped around Glacy's and Meadow's waists as they made their way down. Ocean, Thunder and Essence were sliding their way down while Xerneas was helping Vine down the bank. Once everyone reached the bottom, Vine ran over to the chasm and dropped to her knees. 

"Leaf!" She shouted down at her sister. She had tears in her eyes but they were tears of relief and she had a look of relief on her face. 

"Vine!" Leaf shouted up at her older sister. She also had tears of relief in her eyes. The young girl stopped hopping and waved up at her sister. 

"Hang on, I'll get you!" Vine said. She extended one of her vines down to her sister. Leaf grabbed hold of it and was raised up to her sister. The two sisters hugged and burst into tears upon their reunion. 

"How did you get down there?" Vine asked her younger sister. 

" I headed east but couldn't find the berry trees so I kept walking. I came this way and thought I heard a wild Pokemon. It scared me and I dropped my basket. I was going to go back for it but I slipped on the mud and slid down into the chasm. I think I sprained my ankle!" Leaf explained.

Vine lifted Leaf's ankle to inspect it. Sure enough, it was swollen and red. Leaf winced as Vine applied pressure to it.

"Does it hurt when I do that?" Vine asked.

"Yes, why would I be making this face if it didn't hurt!?" Leaf said, pointing to her face.

"Let's put some ice on that." Glacy said.

She gently lifted Leaf's ankle and used Frost Breath on it. Flare then wrapped Leaf's ankle in bandages. 

"That feels so much better, thank you!" Leaf said. Vine helped her sister to her feet. 

"Thank you so much for helping me find her!" Vine said, hugging Flare. 

"You're welcome." Flare wheezed. For a Bulbasaur, she sure had a strong hug. Vine helped her sister back up the bank. The two began walking home. 

"I still don't get why I didn't find any berry trees. I could have sworn I went the right way." Leaf said to her sister as they walked away.

"You walked right past them, silly goose!" Vine laughed. The two sisters continued talking until they were too far away for Flare to hear.

"Well what do you say we head home too?" Xerneas asked her children. Everyone nodded as they walked back to the clearing to get their stuff. Then they began the long walk back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. And in case anyone is wondering, this story was originally written on my Wattpad account if anyone wanted to check it out over there. Here's the link:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/LJ5Jbx9ZMcb


End file.
